Kuro Bara no Hanabira
by BeyondBirthdaysBride
Summary: BB is on the way to reach his goal and take revenge on L, but to get his attention, he kidnaps Misa. But things don't go as planned...Summary Inside! Rated M because of violence and Lemon...
1. Chapter 1

Kuro bara no hanabira – Black rose's petals

The rain knocked onto the broken windows of the old and dilapidated hut, that _he _had called his home since many years. Since everything started. Like every other evening, he stared at himself in the mirror and tried to figure out what kind of human he was. People would call him a cold hearted bastard, who enjoys taking the lives of innocent people no matter if his victim's a woman or even a child. But was this really his true self? He pulled off his shirt and stared at the ugly scars, which nearly covered his entire chest and arms. And those on his wrist. How many times has he tried to end his life? How many times has he wished for the emptiness of death? All he wanted was to be with his one and only friend again, who killed himself ages ago. However, god wouldn't let his wish come true.

Now his only goal was to take revenge on the one who was responsible for all this suffering. L, the world's greatest detective. He would make him pay for all of this. The raven-haired glanced over to a tiny shelf. The place where he had put a picture of a blonde girl with shiny eyes and a bright smile, which made him grin all the time. This girl was no one else, but the Japanese Pop and Model Sensation Misa-Misa. But he didn't do this because he was a fan or anything like that, no. She was part of his master plan to catch L's attention again.

Beyond knew, that L was in Japan because of the legendary Kira-Case and had no time to care about his L.A.B.B murder cases. Plus he knew, that this girl was one of his main suspects and also ought to be the second Kira. If this information was really true, then she was the key to L's attention. All he had to do is go to Japan and kidnap her somehow and as soon as he caught L's interest, he would simply kill the annoying bug. His plan was perfect !


	2. Chapter 2

Kuro Bara no Hanabira – Black Rose's petals

"And you are sure that you don't want me to drive you?", Matsuda asked the petite blonde in front of him blushing slightly and hoping that she would say yes. But she just quickly shook her head and smiled at him brightly "Don't worry, Mr Matsuda! I'll be fine, my apartment is just down the street."

He sighed "But be careful, Misa-Misa!"

As he finished this sentence Misa turned her back to him and started heading off. Her smile had disappeared as soon as she was in the elevator, another evening alone. Light had to work late again and she would have to spend the night alone again. The more time passes, the colder he gets, she thought. He ignored her, told her to leave, didn't let her kiss him or even touch him. All he does is complain about her and treat her like an idiot. But just now, Misa was okay with it. She sure was hurt, but all she wanted to be is useful. To support the man, who judged and punished the murderer of her entire family. Kira was a god in her eyes, but from time to time she feels like they are two different people.

On one hand Light, the kind and smart boy she fell in love with and on the other Kira, the possessive and mad god of the new world. She honored him, but all of this was just too much for her and she wished to have her old life back.

It was dark outside and the pale light of the street lights didn't make it better. The cold evening air sent a shiver down her smooth skin and forced her to put on her red leather-jacket. Nobody was out in the street, not a single person. After a few minutes passed a car drove down the street, but then it got quiet again. In times like this Misa felt just alone, having no one who truly respects her and without any family. She just felt like she didn't belong in this world and if someone proved that she really was the second Kira, she would be executed anyway.

"Be careful what you do, cause god is watching your every move…", she began to sing quietly while she passed the buildings one by one.

Suddenly she felt a vibration in her pocket and quickly pulled out her mobile phone. With a cklicking sound, she answered the call quietly.

"Hello?"

"Misa Amane?", a calm and husky voice asked her slowly.

She wasn't sure if she should just hang up already, because it was probably just a fan who somehow got her mobile number.

"Yes?"

After she finished, something heavy hit her head in a brutal way and she got to her knees. For a minute she tried to fight against losing consciousness, but then everything turned black for her. The last thing she saw were dirty sneakers in front of her eyes.

* * *

Thank you for reading my fanfiction 3 I hope you will also check out the following chapters !


End file.
